


Lost and Found

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Richie loses the engagement ring he bought for Eddie, he panics, searching everywhere but unable to find it. Coming across the ring while cleaning, Eddie devises a plan to surprise Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Taylor. Hope you enjoy!

Walking in the door, Eddie set his briefcase on the counter and called into the house. “Richie?”

No response. Sighing, Eddie made his way toward their bedroom. Even though it was almost six p.m. Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if Richie was asleep. Richie never kept what one might call a regular schedule. Between doing late night sets at comedy clubs and staying up until all hours watching movies in the living room, insisting he wasn’t tired and then being grumpy whenever they had to do something early the next day, his sleep habits were a shit show.

Entering their room, Eddie rounded the corner to be greeted by Richie’s boxer-clad ass high in the air as he knelt in their closet, a pair of dress socks hitting Eddie in the face as Richie tossed them over his shoulder.

“Hey!” Eddie cried indignantly. “What the hell are you doing?”

Popping his head up, Richie was surrounded by the entire unearthed contents of their cubbies and drawers, haphazardly strewn about his shapely legs as he looked up at Eddie and adjusted his glasses. “Oh, um…” Swallowing, his lips parted and Richie glanced around at the plethora of discarded items. “I’m just...looking for something…”

Scoffing, Eddie threw up his hands in frustration. “Rich, come on!” He picked up a pair of his favorite boxer briefs and shook his head. “I had everything in here organized _just_ right and you come barreling in like—“

Richie held up his large hands. “Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Eds. I’ll…” Picking up a pair of suspenders, Richie peered around, letting his arm fall when he realized he had no idea where they originally came from. “I’ll clean it up.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Don’t bother. Here.” Holding out a hand, he helped Richie to his feet and he smiled sheepishly. Removing his jacket, Eddie folded it carefully and set it on the bed, Richie flopping down beside it as he watched Eddie tackle the hurricane of a mess he created. “What were you looking for anyway, Richie?”

“Um…” Placing his palms on the mattress, Richie pushed himself up a little. “Nothing. It...it doesn’t matter.” 

Talking to the floor as he gathered together his winter socks, Eddie shook his head. “Apparently it was important enough for you to make me go to all this extra trouble after I had three damn conference calls today.” Eddie sat back on his heels and blinked at him. “So what was it?”

Richie lifted a broad shoulder. “Don't worry about it. I’m sure it’ll turn up.”

Narrowing his eyes, Eddie raised a sock-laden hand threateningly. “You didn’t buy weed from that McAllister kid down the street and hide it in my underwear drawer again, did you?”

“That was _one time!”_ Richie rolled his eyes. “Will you let that go?”

“All of my briefs reeked of pot!” Eddie cried. “I had to go commando to work while they were in the wash all because you wanted to sit around getting high and watching cartoons.”

A wide smirk spread over Richie’s pink lips. “A solid way to pass the time, if you ask me.” Letting his head fall, Eddie sighed heavily and began refolding his undershirts.

Rubbing his hands on his thick thighs, Richie stood, cobalt eyes shifting. “Well, I...I’m gonna take a shower. Thanks, Eddie...for...for doing that.” Forcing a smile he strode off to the bathroom and Eddie furrowed his brow after his tall form, but decided to let it go as he went about reassembling the closet.

***

A few days later, Eddie was doing his biweekly vacuuming. Richie lay on the couch watching _The Big Lebowski_ at a deafening level, the volume beat only by his high pitched giggles. Though he easily viewed it a hundred times by now, it never failed to tickle him, Richie’s left eye shrinking to a sliver as his upper teeth extended far past the bottom ones, slapping his knee and rocking back and forth as he stomped the floor in his mirth. 

Apparently Richie found the sound of the vacuum irritating, yet another instance of him being practically allergic to tidying up. As Eddie dug into the corners with the attachment, it boggled his mind how one man could shed so much. It was ridiculous. But he never brought it up to Richie, knowing how self-conscious he was about his receding hairline. In fact, after they moved in together, Eddie replaced all of his crisp white and cream sheets with navy, brown, and eggplant, just so Richie wouldn’t notice the dark hairs adorning his pillow in the morning.

Eddie bent over to get the edge of the wall behind the bed, and suddenly the hose whirred in protest as though clogged. Retracting it, at the end of the vacuum attachment was a small, velvet box, one corner wedged inside. Eddie plucked it from the vacuum’s grasp and sat heavily on the bed, swallowing hard as he cracked open the tiny lid.

Nestled inside was a silver ring bearing a square onyx stone, a small diamond in its center. Hand to his mouth, Eddie blinked rapidly, lifting it from its cushion. Sparkling in the late morning light streaming through their bedroom, Eddie caught sight of something engraved on the inside of the band and peered closely.

In tiny, delicate script were the words ‘ _Shut the fuck up.’_ A smile blossomed over Eddie’s face and he looked to the living room, double checking to make sure he could still hear Richie enjoying the hilarity as tears stung his eyes.

Fingertip passing over the words, Eddie considered their significance. It was a couple of months after they started dating. They spent every night together, and most days, too. Eddie wanted to be around Richie constantly. As if he could never make up for the years they lost, he was desperate to soak Richie in, to inhale him, to devour every bit of his essence.

Of course they drove each other crazy, but that was part of the fun. Richie would irritate the living shit out of Eddie, but then he would give him That Look. Sapphire eyes crawling up Eddie’s taught frame and wide mouth spreading into that slow, sexy smirk as one of his prominent dark eyebrows crept up his forehead. And it would all be over. Eddie was helpless against him. Richie’s hands, his mouth, his body tore Eddie apart and put him back together nightly and he couldn’t resist. Not just nightly, either. They were rabid for one another, pawing at clothes and biting over skin with any spare moment.

So one night, awash in the afterglow of Richie inside of him and secure in the circle of his strong arms, Eddie’s fingers danced through his smattering of dark chest hair. “Hey Rich?”

“Hmm?” Without glasses his face appeared so soft, so serene in that moment as he delicately placed a kiss to Eddie’s nose.

“I…” Swallowing, Eddie looked away. “I’m in love with you.”

Richie immediately burst out laughing. “Shut the fuck up.”

Mouth agape, Eddie blinked up at Richie in fury. “You asshole! I tell you ‘ _I love you’_ and you’re telling me to shut the fuck up?”

Continuing to giggle, Richie nodded. “Yeah.” Grasping Eddie’s face, he caught his mouth in a languid, passionate kiss. “I love you, too, Eds.” Oceanic eyes staring into him, Richie smiled and patted his cheek. “Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”

From then on, any time one of them told the other to ‘shut the fuck up,’ whether it be an offhand comment of disbelief that they cancelled one of their favorite shows, or shouted in rage during the height of an argument, the other automatically replied with, “I love you.”

Examining the ring, Eddie chuckled at the idea of Richie leaning against a jewelry counter, scratching his fingers through his unruly curls and making his selection, and when they asked what he would like engraved, replying in a dead serious voice, “Shut the fuck up.”

Eddie could just imagine the flustered employee. “Um...excuse me, sir?”

“I said, ‘Shut the fuck up’.” Richie would clarify, surely not understanding the connotations of his words.

“Sir, I...I don’t appreciate being spoken to that way…”

Shaking his shaggy head, Richie would catch up and clue the poor fellow in, but the thought of the exchange was endlessly funny to Eddie. 

Hearing Richie’s plodding footsteps coming down the hall, Eddie hastily shoved the box into his pocket and continued vacuuming the floor, seed of a plan forming in his mind.

***

A week later, Richie was splayed on the couch, contentedly munching ginger snap cookies and watching _Airplane!_ Sitting on the opposite arm, Eddie nudged him with his foot. “Richie. Take out the garbage.”

Not taking his eyes from the TV, Richie frowned. “Why didn’t you do it when you were up?”

“Seriously?” Eddie raised an eyebrow. “Are you really this lazy? When was the last time you got up?”

Wide mouth pausing for a second, Richie glanced down at the box of ginger snaps. “I got up for cookies at some point.”

Sighing, Eddie shook his head. “Just...just do it, Richie.”

“I already took out the garbage.” Speaking around a mouthful, crumbs shot out of Richie’s pink lips and dotted his already stained t-shirt.

 _How do I find this man attractive?_ Eddie rolled his eyes. “That was on Tuesday.”

Richie shrugged. “So?”

“It’s _Friday_ , Rich.” Eddie prodded.

Scoffing, Richie threw his head back and slammed the box of cookies on the coffee table in a huff. “ _Fine.”_ Hoisting his recumbent body off the couch, Richie shuffled despondently over to the garbage can, foot pressing the pedal.

Richie froze, fingers extended in midair. Atop the tied bag was a small, velvet box. Lifting it from the trash, he opened it and found it empty. Turning, Richie found Eddie behind him, down on one knee, an unfamiliar ring extended in his hand. “Richie Tozier...will you marry me?”

Beaming, Richie tilted his head. “Shut the fuck up.”

Chuckling, Eddie’s voice wavered. “Just say ‘yes’ you asshole.”

Nodding exuberantly, Richie grabbed the front of Eddie’s shirt and yanked him to his feet. “ _Yes!”_ Mashing their mouths together, Richie’s strong arms encircled him and Eddie draped himself around his expansive shoulders, giggling, kissing, and crying, as they rocked back and forth in the kitchen.

Already sporting the ring Richie purchased, Eddie slid the new one, a similar design but with moonstone instead of onyx, over Richie’s long finger and they held one another close again, Richie’s lips seeking every part of Eddie he could reach, his face, his neck, his shoulder as he squeezed him so tightly Eddie struggled to breathe, or maybe that was just his excitement as he wound his fingers into Richie’s dark hair and whispered, “I love you, Richie.”

“I love you, too, Eddie.” Pulling back, Richie’s eyes were watery behind his glasses as he dove in to capture Eddie’s lips, mouths parting and tongues dancing together as Richie grabbed a handful of Eddie’s ass, nearly overbalancing him in his enthusiasm as he pressed into Eddie’s body.

“Bedroom?” Eddie managed to gasp as he parted from Richie and he nodded, hooking his big hands under Eddie’s thighs and hoisting him into the air. Eddie laughed, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist and kissing him fervently as he carried him down the hall. Distracted by Eddie’s mouth, Richie bumped into an end table and a small statuette went tumbling, shattering on the ground.

“Oh shit.” Richie craned his neck, frowning. “I’m sorry, Eds. I...I don’t think I can fix it, but I’ll clean it up.”

He began to lower Eddie, but he grabbed his stubbled face in both hands. “I don’t care.” Claiming his mouth, Eddie polished Richie’s prominent cheekbone. “Just come fuck me.”

Grinning, Richie nodded and took him the rest of the way, crouching and placing a large hand atop Eddie’s head as he went through the doorway to avoid bumping him before tossing him down on the bed. Richie threw his glasses onto the bedside stand and prowled in after Eddie, lowering himself on top of him and smiling.

Eddie loved the feeling of Richie’s weight settling on him, something about the pressure of his broad frame was immensely satisfying as Richie began grinding into him with his growing erection, hand sneaking below the waistband of Eddie’s briefs and tugging urgently. 

Combing back Eddie’s hair, Richie smiled at him. “Are you still going to fuck me after we’re married?” Bearing down harder, their erections brushed together and Eddie let out an audible exhale. “Or are you going to become a frigid housewife?”

Chuckling, Eddie touched Richie’s crisp jaw. “Rich, _you’re_ the housewife.”

“Oh. Right.” Body stilling, Richie furrowed his brow and nodded. “Well…” He shrugged, hips rotating again. “I promise I’ll keep putting out. At least until we’re old and gross and our dicks don’t work.” Eddie laughed and Richie leaned down to knit their lips together.

Eddie let out a soft moan and Richie nodded against his mouth. “Mmm...you like that, Eddie? Huh? You like the way I play with your cock?”

Nothing got Eddie hotter than Richie’s dirty talk. His face would transform. All stormy blue eyes and flared nostrils and a snarling mouth, Richie became a feral creature of lust as filth beyond measure dripped from his elegant pink lips. And his voice. On a good day Richie could likely make Eddie cum from speaking alone. Sinking at least an octave below his normal register, he somehow imbued his tone with a rich, smoky quality that reverberated directly to the base of Eddie’s cock. Sultry, alluring, it was a voice Richie never used in the real world, a voice he never trotted out on stage. A voice just for Eddie.

“Yes…” Eddie breathed, rocking into the warm circle of Richie’s fist before trying to wedge an arm between them to touch Richie, only to have his hand smacked away. “I love it. Don’t stop.”

“Hmm…” Richie dipped in, mouth moving over the sensitive skin below Eddie’s ear before returning to study his face. “How about if I suck you? Huh? Would you like that?” Lips forming over Eddie’s collarbone, Richie inhaled until Eddie’s skin came away red and puckered. “Hmm? You want my mouth around your hard cock? So _warm._ ” Richie jerked him faster, kissing Eddie, tongue entering his mouth for the briefest of moments before retreating. “So _wet.”_

“Yes, Richie! _Fuck!”_ Clawing at his expansive shoulder, Eddie whimpered. “ _Please! Now!”_

Chuckle rumbling up from his chest, Richie nodded. He cupped Eddie’s face, deep blue gaze studying him for a moment and smiling before giving him a brief peck.

Then without warning he scrambled down Eddie’s body and sank the hot circle of his lips down to the root of his cock, moaning and sucking intensely.

“ _Jesus fucking Christ!_ ” Eddie gasped, both palms slapping over Richie’s scalp as he began to bob, rolling Eddie’s balls between his large fingers. Richie thrust himself into the mattress, groaning around Eddie with such persistent arousal that were his mouth not full he would’ve drown out Eddie himself as he writhed under his ministrations, rolling his hips into Richie’s face and seeking the tight heat of his willing throat.

“ _Oh Richie! Fuck! Yes! I love your mouth! Fuck! Fuck!_ ” Drool dangling from the corners of his lips, Richie hastened his movements and Eddie tore fervently at his mass of curls, upper body lifting from the mattress.

“ _Richie! Richie, fuck! If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum!_ ” Rising with a theatrical pop, lips swollen and hair a nest, Richie grinned.

“Well, we can’t have that.” Shrugging out of his boxers, Richie retrieved the lube and a condom from the bedside stand before returning to Eddie, rolling the condom down and smearing the sticky liquid over himself and Eddie’s entrance.

Head of his cock swiping over him, Richie peered down at Eddie. “How bad do you want me to fuck you, Eddie?”

“So bad, Richie.” Eddie groaned, desperately trying to take Richie into himself, but Richie retracted everytime.

Wicked smirk blossoming, Richie raised an eyebrow. “You want my cock inside your tight little ass? Huh?” Richie inserted the tip and Eddie gasped.

“ _Yes, Richie! Yes! I love your cock!_ ”

Pulling out, Richie looked down at him with a comically exaggerated frown as Eddie scrunched his face and beat his fists against the bed. “Richie, just _FUCK ME ALREADY!”_

“If you say so.” Richie growled, and in one fell swoop he sheathed himself to the hilt, hissing in pleasure as Eddie’s body enveloped him. Swiveling his hips, Richie took Eddie’s cock in hand and began rubbing his thumb over the dewy head with tantalizing slowness. “How do you want it, Eddie?” Tone soft now, coaxing, Richie’s cock glided inside of him as his lips brushed Eddie’s cheek. “Tell me what you want.”

Planting his heels in the mattress, Eddie snatched the hair at the back of Richie’s head, glaring into his dark blue eyes and speaking through gritted teeth. “You better fuck me so goddamn hard I can’t walk down that aisle, you asshole.”

That slow, sexy smirk played over Richie’s mouth as his eyebrows danced and he lifted one of Eddie’s legs over his broad shoulder, then the other. “You got it.”

Angling his hips, Richie began to furiously pound into Eddie, hammering his prostate with every stroke as his wrist flashed over Eddie’s cock.

“ _Oh Richie! Yes! Fuck me! Just like that!”_ But because of the severity of Richie slamming into him, every syllable came out punctuated, so instead it was ‘ _Just. Like. That’_ as Richie rattled unholy noises from Eddie’s compact frame. 

Eddie frantically bore down, trying to force Richie impossibly deeper as he clapped against his ass and his thighs began to shake. “Yeah, you like that?” Richie panted above him, droplets of sweat hanging from his curls. “You like when I fuck you hard? Huh? You like my cock inside you?”

“ _Yes, Richie!”_ Eddie shrieked, hands clasped behind his neck as he sensed his balls tightening. “ _Fuck! I’m gonna cum!”_

“Mmm...yeah, Eddie! Cum on my fucking cock!” Richie roared, pummeling him mercilessly. “I love making you cum, Eds. Cum for me! _Cum for me!”_

Carving his nails into Richie’s mountainous shoulders, Eddie strained in silence for a moment, teeth bared and folding forward, before with a stuttered moan he sprang back, cum spraying over his abdomen and chest as he shivered and fell limp. 

Lowering his legs, Richie took Eddie’s face in both hands, resting their foreheads together as he rocketed forward. “ _Eddie! Yeah! Fuck! I love you! Fuck!”_ Pelvis leaping erratically, Richie whimpered, his lips opening and closing feverishly as he clenched his eyes shut. Richie froze above Eddie, muscles flexing and breathless, before he quivered, whining his way over Eddie’s name again and again as his hips jumped for the final time.

Chests heaving, Richie hopelessly tried to kiss Eddie, mouths sloppy and uncoordinated, but resting the weight of his head atop him and making the attempt nonetheless as he slithered his arms underneath Eddie’s body and gathered him close.

Richie nearly fell asleep inside of him, but Eddie patted his tiny ass and Richie blinked himself alert and rolled off with a nod and a kiss to Eddie’s forehead, getting up to throw away the condom before returning to bed. 

Eddie nestled under Richie’s firm arm, fingers drawing invisible patterns on his little belly.

“Hey…” Richie plucked at his ring finger. “Where’d you find it anyway?”

Chuckling, Eddie tipped his hand back and forth in the air. “Under the bed.”

Richie furrowed his brow. “How the hell did it end up there?”

“The world will never know how you manage to lose half the shit you do, Rich.” Patting his tummy, Eddie shook his head. While refilling the gas, Richie not once, not twice, but _three times_ left his wallet on top of the car afterward and drove away. Ever since Eddie decided it was easier just to fill up himself.

“Well…” Raising Eddie’s chin, Richie smiled. “I managed to hang onto you, didn’t I?”

Grinning, Eddie caressed the stubble along Richie’s sharp jaw. “Shut the fuck up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
